Theme from The Dukes of Hazzard (Good Ol' Boys)
Theme from The Dukes of Hazzard (Good Ol' Boys) is a song performed by Waylon Jennings. It played at the beginning of every episode of The Dukes of Hazzard and appeared on the soundtrack album. It first appeared on Waylon's album Music Man. Lyrics Just'a good ol' boys Never meanin' no harm. Beats all you never saw Been in trouble with the law Since the day they was born Staightenin' the curves Flattenin' the hills Someday the mountain might get 'em But the law never will Makin' their way The only way they know how That's just a little bit more Than the law will allow. Makin' their way The only way they know how That's just a little bit more Than the law will allow. I'm a good ol' boy You know my momma loves me But she don't understand They keep a-showin my hands and not my face on TV Oh Yea Covers The song has been covered by various artists including John Schneider and Alvin and the Chipmunks. Releases The song has appeared on several of Waylon's greatest hits albums and on numerous compilation albums including: * Country Gold (RCA Special Products 1982) * Outlaw Country (Warner Bros. Records 1985) * The TV Hits Album Two (Towerbell Records 1986) * This Is Country Music (Music For Pleasure 1987) * Best of Country (Music for Pleasure 1988) * Southern Nights (Knight Records 1991) * The Ultimate Country Collection (Columbia 1992) * Classic Country, 16 Memorable Tracks (Arcade 1993) * The History Of Country Music: The Eighties, Vol. 1 (Kenwest 1993) * Country Gold (Global Television 1995) * Radio Daze: Pop Hits of the '80s, Volume Four (Rhino Records 1995) * The No. 1 Country Album (Polygram TV 1996) * Super Hits (RCA 1996) * TV Themes of the '80s (Time Life Music 1996) * All American Country (Priceless Collection) (Collectables 1997) * Great Original Country Hits of the '80s (Reader's Digest Music 1997) * Ladies Love Outlaws (The Encore Collection) (BMG 1997) * Kings of Country (Reader's Digest 2000) * Original Country Classics (CD 3) (EMI 2001) * RCA Country Legends (Buddha Records 2001) * American Spirit (Le Meilleur Du Blues Et De La Country) (Wagram Music 2002) * TV Land Presents Favorite TV Theme Songs (Rhino Records 2002) * Classic Country - Road Songs (Time Life Music 2003) * Redneck Country (Time Life Records 2006) * Serial Tv (Columbia 2007) * Super Hits (Sony 2007) * Rhinestone Cowboy (Country Crossovers) (Compass Productions 2008) * Country Top 40 (Sony Music 2009) * 100 Country Hits (Sony Music 2010) * Fox Retro Collection (Universal Music Italia s.r.l. 2010) * Pure... Country (Sony 2010} * Pure... America (Sony 2011) * Pure... Drive (Sony 2011) * 30 Stars Country (Sony 2015) * 1980 The Story of Your Year (RetroCo 2015) * Ultimate Country (Sony 2015) Gallery dh theme 45 label.jpg dh theme 45 label rca.jpg dh theme 45 green.jpg Waylon Jennings Good Ol' Boys 45 rpm Category:Music Category:The Index of Hazzard